Kagome's Kiss
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Vegeta never hate the idea of being force to kiss his best friend's younger sister but he does hate it since he can't get enough of her kiss. Why are they stuck in the closet again?


**Arashi: This is a Vegeta/Kagome oneshot that curious to try. I set this in an Au where Goku and Kagome are siblings though most of them are normal, Saiyan and Miko still stands though can easily mix which makes Kagome both Miko/Saiyan do to her heritage. This is an au one-shot.**

**Disclaimers-Inuyasha and its characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. Don't own DBZ or its characters since it belongs to Akira Toriyama. I don't make any money of this fic. Only own this idea.**

Warnings- AU, ooc, some language to minimum language, ocs

Summary: Vegeta never hate the idea of being force to kiss his best friend's younger sister but he does hate it since he can't get enough of her kiss. Why are they stuck in the closet again?

Kagome's Kiss

* * *

-Vegeta's Pov-

You know what sucks as fucking hell? Being in a closet with your best friend and rival's little sister. Especially that damn traitor places both of you in there and going to freaking kill him as well for doing this. Well that is my predicament if I could survive it until he gets back. Or I should start from the beginning how this damn fucking situation started.

* * *

-Normal pov-

*Thirty minutes earlier*

"Vegeta what's your feelings for my little sister?" a raven hair teen ask playing with the newest video game Kagome got him not looking at his best friend.

Vegeta stiffens in his spot wondering how he should answer that question. There is no way in hell he want to tell Goku he wants to kiss Kagome or even date her since that probably will put a strain on their friendship. He shrugs not answering making the messy raven hair teen to roll his eyes.

"At least I trust you than some of the other guys she sometimes date," Goku adds watching from the corner of his eye and hides a smirk as Vegeta's eyes narrows into slits at the thought.

Subconsciously he lets a dark growl showing the saiyan blood that been going through their ancestors for years but after a while slowly diluting. A voice deeper than his own snarls in the back of his mind, '**She's mine. No one else can have her!'** He shakes it off when the door opens in the other room follow by the familiar voice of the said girl.

"Hey big brother, I'm home!"

"Me and Vegeta are in my room," Goku shouts back counting to five having his sister to walk in his room with an eye roll

"You mean Vegeta and I don't you, Ku?" Kagome replies, a hint of pink forming in her cheeks seeing her brother's friend.

She already admits to herself that she has feelings for the older teen. She half paid attention to Goku's reply. She didn't see his calculative look appearing in his dark eyes which disappears before Vegeta notices it. She quickly leaves the room not seeing Vegeta watching her go.

"Just kiss her already," Goku gripes making a face at the thought of his sister kissing Vegeta but in reality he could see them together.

Vegeta scowls ignores his friend playing until his character gets killed. He tosses down the remote control getting up figure getting a snack in the kitchen. His heart races seeing Kagome is near the kitchen and he stops in his tracks. His mouth dries at the sight of her.

She turns around giving a small smile at him. Her brown eyes which he could look forever in making him realize he's becoming a love sick sap. He scowls darkly making her frown at the sight of it. Before she could say something Goku shouts something about checking the closet making the two head to the closet figuring he's stuck inside.

Kagome opens the door to see trying to ignore the fact Vegeta is right beside her. She could feel his body heat against her making her resist the urge to shiver. Her blood rushes straight to her and her mind soon becomes fuzzy. It seems to happen to her whenever she's really close to her older brother's best friend who just sees her as a pest which bothers her more than normal now than a few years before. She's slowly reaching to the point it's not even worth trying to change his mind. Maybe that's why she has been dating other guys that can hopefully take her mind off of Vegeta.

Vegeta lost in thought didn't notice Goku now behind him and Kagome. He pushes the two in making them yelp before slamming the door shut and leans against it with a satisfied smirk.

He states happily, "I love my job. Mom and Dad better pay me good for this!"

He cracks up laughing while the door is slam on as Kagome shouts," DAMN IT ASSHOLE! OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR! I'M SO TELLING MOM AND DAD!"

Vegeta blinks not use to hearing such language from the younger girl before adding his own input, "I'M SO FUCKING GOING TO KILL YOU, GOKU. WHEN I GET OUT I'M MAKING SURE YOU ARE DEAD! YOU HEAR ME, DEAD!"

"Go on and kiss the girl," Goku hums making the two inside the closet to stare at each other than the door wondering if he finally lost his mind as he continues the song as their younger siblings walk through the door singing the song ready to put on the movie.

"Kagome is that idiot of a brother yours singing a Disney princess…song and your two younger sisters and little brother joins along with it?" Vegeta questions staring wide eye.

Kagome sighs, "Yes Jania, and Kari like the movie. I'm surprise Sota does but ever since he has his little girlfriend he sees it as a tip what to do to make her happy. I think Goku seen it with them one to many times. At least it's not a 'Whole new world."

She stops hearing the words coming out making her groan as she adds under her breath, "I really hate my brother."

Vegeta sighs in agreement and bangs his head on the door cursing his luck.

* * *

-Vegeta's pov-

Now you got the point what happen. I still hear that damn idiot go more on Disney love songs. How on earth does he have a girlfriend instead of boyfriend? I glance at Kagome just as the words of I think from the lion movie is heard, "Can you feel the love tonight!"

Hell what on earth is that fool on?! I glance at Kagome who finally stops glaring and settles for snickering at parts where Goku goes high pitch and almost tone death when he's a good singer. I gesture for her to sit down before I do myself. I try to give some space that's possible in this stupid closet.

I can see her looking at me from the corner of my eye biting her lip. Frowning I touch her chin turn her to face me as I look at her carefully. Half listening to the words I lean close pressing my lips against hers. I swore I heard her give a contented sigh. I smirk.

The kiss besides being brief and chaste it feels perfect. I watch her cheeks once I pull back redden. Her lips barley bruises but kissable. I want to kiss her again. None the less I can't seem to stop staring at her full lips. She smiles and my heart skips a beat. I lift my eyes to meet hers and see something akin to affection for me. She leans towards me kissing me hard and I gladly return it. Why again am I in a closet? Oh right, that idiot of a brother put us here. It's worth it to have Kagome's Kiss.

* * *

**Arashi: Well I'm satisfied how it came out. Reviews are appreciated.**


End file.
